The present invention relates generally to screens of the type used for blocking the wind or the sun, or for privacy in open areas such as parks, beaches and the like.
Various types of wind blocking shields or screens are known, but these are generally of a relatively complex, unwieldy nature, involving stakes or anchors for anchoring the screen in the ground and canvas or like material extending between the stakes. These screens may be relatively heavy and unwieldy, and difficult to carry to and from a desired destination, such as a beach, for example, and relatively inconvenient to set up once there. Also, as time passes there is often a need to re-position the screen, which again causes inconvenience with a relatively complicated assembly that is difficult to position. Another problem is that such screens can only be used on relatively soft surfaces such as sand into which the stakes can be driven to anchor the screen.